


Yeehawgust Day 13: Dashingly Dastardly

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 13: Dashingly Dastardly

“Atom above, that test was a pain in my ass… Apparently, people here haven’t gotten the memo that you can’t really detect a synth with any test?” Piper muttered to Erich as the door to the walled-off community known as Covenant opened.

Erich chuckled at his girlfriend’s discomfort. “I dunno, Pipes. I think these walls are so thick, they block anything in. Sounds like a good place to go to get away from that rag of yours.”

Piper elbowed the Sole Survivor in the ribs. “It’s a good thing you’re cute, Blue. Otherwise, next time we run into some nasty, you’d be on your own.” Erich chuckled again, wincing and clutching his chest playfully.

The initial sight of Covenant was jarring. If the two travelers didn’t know that the apocalypse had destroyed the world outside the gates, the town looked like something ripped straight from before the War. Erich’s breath caught in his chest, only it wasn’t from Piper elbowing him.

Piper gently touched Erich’s shoulder. “Hey… are you okay?” Erich nodded, his jaw tight. Before he could respond, a portly elderly man approached the two travelers.

“Welcome to Covenant! I am Jacob Orden, and I am the mayor of this little village. How can we serve you today?”

“We’re just passersby looking for a place to restock.” Erich lied, giving Piper a look out of the side of his eye. The truth was that the two had been asked to investigate the disappearance of a supply caravan from the settlement of Bunker Hill in the area. Piper nodded in agreement, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Well, then, I suggest you visit Penny in the general store. Unfortunately, her supplies may be a little low. We haven’t seen a resupply caravan in some time.” Orden responded, the look on his face somewhere between unease and relief.

Piper cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?” she asked, her voice feigning curiosity. “I guess we’ll just have to make do with what we can get here until we get to Bunker Hill.” she finished, watching Orden as his expression turned more to panic.

“Er, yes.” Orden replied, his voice slightly strangled as his face turned slightly red. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, the general store is over there. Enjoy your stay.” he rushed before turning and retreating towards one of the other buildings. Piper turned to Erich.

“Well, someone seemed a little uncomfortable.” She said with a look on her face that said she smelled a rat. Erich turned, keeping an eye on the retreating mayor over Piper’s shoulder.

“I think you’re right. C’mon, let’s go talk to Penny. Maybe we can get something outta her.” He replied with a low voice. He reached out and took Piper’s hand, and they made their way to the store.

Erich let out a low whistle as they crossed the threshold of the store. On a pedestal was an impressive looking combat shotgun. He leaned down and whispered with a huge grin to Piper “Oh, I’m definitely stealing that.”

Piper looked up at her boyfriend. “No. We need these people to help us.”

“Already got that figured out.” Erich responded with a wink. Piper looked down to see that he had removed a baseball grenade from his backpack and was palming it in a way to conceal it from Penny.

“Erich, don’t…” Piper started as Erich walked further into the store. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Piper approached the front counter. The cashier’s register was staffed by a shorter woman with short brown hair. “Hello! Are you Penny?”

The woman looked up. “Why yes, I am. I’m the shopkeeper here. Would you like to see what I have to trade?” Piper nodded, and Penny began to ask what was needed. As the two women bartered, Erich slowly made his way towards an open window, still concealing the grenade. Luckily, the window was close to the target pedestal.

Piper turned to look at her companion. Erich looked at her, and winked again. Even though she disliked what he was doing, Piper had to admit that she was enjoying how rascally Erich was being. That little wink made her heart flutter…

With a smooth move, Erich armed the explosive and tossed it out the window in a way that wasn't noticeable. Counting down, Erich stepped closer to the shotgun, crouching down and pretending to tie his boot to be more hidden.

The grenade detonated with a large bang that rattled the building. The force of the explosion knocked items off the shelves, including the shotgun. Erich quickly picked up the weapon and began breaking it down, stashing the parts in his backpack as Penny dashed out the door to see what was going on. Chuckling, Erich stood up.

“That was easy.” He stated, shouldering his backpack.

“You. Are. Ridiculous.” Piper responded with a weary tone. Then she smiled and laughed as she shook her head. “Think they’ll notice?”


End file.
